sabes silbar?
by kraisler23
Summary: un one -shot fic de Kazuki /Juubei ...cuando de repente Kazuki le pregunta a su amigo si sabe silbar.. que creen que pase? dejen reviews!


¿Sabes silbar

**Hola que tal saludos a tods , disculpen mi gran retraso en el fic "sol , Mar Get Backers " el siguiente capi 7. ya esta en proseso , no desesperéis , os lo prometo para pronto , y pues este es un one-shot , capi único .. Kazuki/Juubei por supuesto , es uno de mis fics intercalados y es que cuando escribo fics de varios capis entre cada uno hago fics cortos para mientras organizo mis ideas del siguiente cap . espero lo disfrutéis , y gracias a tods por leer , se cuidan un montón .. **

**Disclimer: **GB no es de mi propiedad aunque si quisiera que cierto hilandero precioso que me fascina mucho si , lo fuera, pero el ya es de Juubei que es un chico de lo mas dichoso y super suertudo!! XXD pero en fin ... son propiedad de Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , alabados sean.

Sin mas que agregar al fic ...

**Capitulo único **

**¿Sabes silbar?**

Era un día como cualquier otro , y después de un largo y aburrido día en la fortaleza , por fin el Kakei podía relajarse un poco , a su lado muy sonriente iba Kazuki Fuuchoin ambos caminaban hacia el parque , buscando simplemente un poco de tranquilidad , y un rato de "relax" .

La tarde era bastante fresca y en el parque había pocas personas , algunos niños jugando gente en la bancas platicando.

-¿qué tal tu día?-preguntó el hilandero al chico a su lado

-bien , algo cansado , Makubex se puso a probar un nuevo programa de detención de intrusos e hicimos varias pruebas, fue algo largo.

-ya

-¿y tu?

-no mucho solo fui al Honky Tonk un rato , Ginji y Ban no estaban

Se quedaron silenciosos un rato , Kazuki parecía inusualmente distraído ,pensativo y ligeramente nervioso de pronto volvió su rostro al del Kakei

-Juubei ... –parecía indeciso-¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?

-si ¿dime?

-¿sabes silbar?

-¿silbar?-el maestro de las agujas voladoras parecía sorprendido por aquella extraña y súbita pregunta por parte de su mejor amigo , solo arqueo una ceja .

-bueno si , creo que puedo silbar ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-no, por nada en especial , a ver silba algo .-le pidió sonriente

-bueno , pero como que puedo silbar

-no se cualquier canción que te sepas

-bueno

Juubei estaba por silbar , colocando sus labios en pose para dar un silbido (N/A: a ver .. ¿cómo se pone la boca al silbar? .. o .. eso con la trompita parada como dicen en mi país) posición que Kazuki aprovechó para, en un rápido movimiento , ponerse de puntillas para así alcanzar a Juubei y plantarle un delicioso y necesitado beso en los labios .

Juubei se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa , pero no tardo en reaccionar y devolvió el beso con entusiasmo , cerrando los ojos y entregándose a la deliciosa sensación y al placentero sabor de los labios del maestro de los hilos., tomando su rostro tibio entre sus manos y haciendo el beso mas profundo .

Kazuki abrazaba a Juubei por el cuello , degustando del sabor del beso , sintiendo la humedad y el calor , sentía la cara ardiéndole , pero se negaba a separarse , sus dedos se enredaban y se desenredaban nerviosamente en los cabellos castaños de la nuca del Kakei . Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando besar los labios de Juubei , que ya no recordaba desde hacia cuanto había estado intentando robarle un beso travieso .

Se separaron para respirar , Kazuki no pudo disimular lo sonrojado y feliz que estaba y los nervios que sentía , estando frente a aquel ser que tanto le gustaba desde hacia tanto .Y que por fin , le había demostrado sus sentimientos y este también, ya que al devolverle el beso, le confeso que sentía lo mismo por el .

-Juu.. bei .. yo . lo lamento .. solo

-sh-Juubei lo silencio colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios mientras los delineaba sensualmente haciendo que Kazuki temblara de emoción y se le pusiera todo el rostro al rojo vivo .

-por que te disculpas .. –le dijo sonriéndole con dulzura , Juubei estaba también muy sonrosado

-jeje .. yo . llevaba tiempo con ganas de darte un beso –dijo sumamente tímido viendo el suelo

-¿y por que no lo habías hecho?.

-no se .. me daba pena..además .. no sabia como reaccionarias – tenia la cara cual tomate maduro

-Te amo Kazuki ... no sabes como soñé con el día en que fuéramos mas que mejores amigos

-¿en serio? .. y ¿por qué no me decías?-pregunto nervioso y curioso a la vez

-supongo que yo también me parezco un poco a ti .. soy algo tímido –dijo confirmando sus palabras con un enrojecimiento profundo de sus mejillas y orejas .

-jejejejeje .. te amo Juubei ..

Sus bocas se buscaron de nuevo y degustaron otro deliciosísimo beso lleno de sensaciones y emociones

Owari

Jjeje , que tal , espero les haya gustado , gracias por leer nos veremos en la siguiente actualización (ahora si, espero XXD ) de "Sol ,Mar.. Get Backers" hasta entonces besos!!

Gracias _**a Neon san , Reira-chan , Elemental Rose , Andy Galadrim, y REBELDE4E **_ muchos besos se cuidan y muchas gracias por sus ánimos y comentarios .

Chao 0


End file.
